


How Asaaranda Got Her Name

by Skycat3



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 20:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4493598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skycat3/pseuds/Skycat3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If you haven't read The Silent Inquisitor, this is how one of my original characters in that work got their name. </p><p>I would recommend reading that first. It might help you understand things better!</p><p>Also, this contains spoilers for Dragon Age Inquisition, mostly just about how Qunari culture works and stuff like that, nothing major.</p>
    </blockquote>





	How Asaaranda Got Her Name

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read The Silent Inquisitor, this is how one of my original characters in that work got their name. 
> 
> I would recommend reading that first. It might help you understand things better!
> 
> Also, this contains spoilers for Dragon Age Inquisition, mostly just about how Qunari culture works and stuff like that, nothing major.

"It's a Saarebas!" The shrill scream pierced the air. A young qunari trembled at the loud voice. A sword swung down, cutting of one of her horns. "Kill the monster!"

"Tamassran!" Another qunari yelled. "There's no need for that!" Scared both of herself and the qunari around her, the little mage fled. She ran and ran, away from the qunari. Thunder crackled overhead, and it started to rain, hard. The little mage kept running, her feet slipping on the ground, until she bumped into a tall qunari warrior.

"Hey, little one. Are you lost?" The little mage looked up, tears in her eyes. 

"I-I'm a Saarebas!" She yelled, bawling. "D-Does this m-mean I can't f-follow the Q-Qun?" The little mage cried, despairingly. 

"Yes, it does. The qunari don't approve of people with your skills. But you can come live with me and my friends. We can teach you about the Qun." 

"R-Really?" Asked the little mage.

"Yeah. I'm Shokrakar." The warrior crouched down to be eye level with the tiny mage.

"You're Tal Vashoth?" The young mage gasped. "But-but, you're the bad guys! You don't follow the Qun!" 

Shokrakar sighed. "Yes, I know that the Qunari paint us as the villains. But we can teach you of the Qun. You can always choose to go back to the qunari, but they won't teach you the Qun." 

Sniffling, the little mage stood up. "Okay. Can you teach me to use my magic? So I won't hurt anyone?"

"Of course, little one. But first, you're going to need a name." Shokrakar looked at the ominous gray clouds. "How about Asaaranda?"

The little mage nodded, smiling. "Okay!"


End file.
